bibliotekicyfrowefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Humanities Text Initiative
O HTI thumb|left|266pxThe Humanities Text Initiative (HTI)'''http://www.hti.umich.edu/ oparte na kodzie (formacie) SGMLSGML (ang. Standard Generalized Markup Language) – standardowy uogólniony język znaczników służący do ujednolicania struktury i formatu różnego typu informacji (danych). Pozwala zapisać je w formie dokumentu tekstowego i dzięki temu łatwo przenosić, wyświetlać i drukować w różnych systemach elektronicznego przekazu danych. jest tworzone i wspierane przez wyznaczoną do tego jednostkę na Uniwersytecie w Michigan, jest również częścią agendy bibliotecznej Digital Library Production Service (DLPS). '''HTI powstało w 1994 roku, aczkolwiek jest to wynikiem utworzenia przy Bibliotece Uniwersyteckiej w 1988 roku, internetowego systemu UMLibText, zwanego tak ze względu na zdolność bazowania na analizie tekstu. Z szerszej gamy kolekcji i jeszcze szerszej rzeszy użytkowników korzystających z UMLibText, HTI zaprojektowano w myśl organizacji mającej na celu tworzenie i utrzymywanie wersji elektronicznej tekstu, jako mechanizmu pomocnego w rozwoju uczelni. Widziano bowiem niewyczerpywalne możliwości w zakresie publikowania i przetwarzania elektronicznego tekstu. Od momentu powstania, HTI zgromadził chyba największą w Internecie i na pewno najbogatszą kolekcję materiałów w SGML. Tak jak tworzenie zbiorów tekstowych dostępnych dla społeczności internetowej i współpracy z uczonymi w sprawie tworzenia nowych elektronicznych wydań, HTI obsługuje zbiory (teksty) dostarczane z zewnątrz (kompatybilne z SGML) i współpracuje z wydawcami oraz innymi projektami akademickimi w celu projektowania i budowania lokalnych mechanizmów dostępu do tytułów zamieszczonych w HTI. W 1996 roku, HTI uruchomiła SGML Server Program, który bazuje na latach doświadczenia z pracą przy tekstach elektronicznych w Michigan, aby pomóc w rozwoju SGML oraz wsparcia na innych uczelniach. Misja The Humanities Text Initiative Tworzenie elektronicznych wersji tekstów drukowanych jest jednym z podstawowych działań HTI. Tworzenie tekstu skoncentrowane jest wokół dwóch głównych obszarów działalności - poezji i prozie amerykańskiej oraz angielskiej. Badanie procesów tworzenia związanych z tymi projektami stanowi doskonały przegląd działań HTI. The American Verse Project thumb|leftW 1995 roku pracownicy HTI rozpoczęli pracę nad American Verse Project, elektronicznego archiwum amerykańskiej poezji. Większość prac pochodzi z XIX i początku XX wieku, choć kilka 18-wiecznych również będzie uwzględnione. Pełny tekst każdego tomu jest konwertowany do postaci elektronicznej oraz oznaczony w SGML za pomocą inicjatywy kodowania tekstu ('TEI - Text Encoding Initiative'TEI (ang. Text Encoding Initiative) DTD - standard elektronicznej reprezentacji tekstu wraz z informacją o jego treści, pierwotnie opracowanym w SGML, następnie także w XML. Pierwotnym założeniem projektowym TEI było wykorzystanie go do kodowania istniejących materiałów, jednak obecnie jest on też stosowany przy tworzeniu nowych tekstów.), wytycznych dotyczących elektronicznego kodowania tekstu i wymiany (Guidelines for Electronic Text Encoding and Interchange), a dostępne za pośrednictwem sieci World Wide Web w formacie zarówno HTML i SGML. Kolekcja jest przystosowana zarówno do wyszukiwania jak i przeglądania. Użytkownicy, którzy po prostu chcą przeszukiwać wśród dostępnych tekstów, mają dzięki HTI ogromne możliwości gdyż niektóre z utworów zawartych w projekcie są trudne do znalezienia poza dużymi bibliotekami lub są w bardzo złym stanie kondycyjnym, a zatem ich dostępność w sieci jest wielkim dobrodziejstwem dla czytelników i badaczy. Możliwości przeszukiwania kolekcji jest wiele, od znalezienia konkretnego wiersza, po złożone porównania przykładów danych wierszy zawierających pożądaną treść. Corpus of Middle English Prose and Verse thumb|left|259pxProcesy stosowane w amerykańskim projekcie generalnie stosuje się również do budowania elektronicznego archiwum angielskiej prozy i poezji (CME). Jako narzędzie selekcji wykorzystywane są angielskie słowniki i bibliografie. Chociaż niektóre z tekstów zostały zeskanowane przez pracowników HTI i za pomocą techniki OCR przeniesione do archiwum, Middle English sprawia więcej problemów niż sama amerykańska poezja. Wynika to z różnorodności znaków, które nie są już wykorzystywane w języku angielskim, a które pojawiają się często w średniowiecznych tekstach. Dodatkowo, niektóre wersje zachowały skróty używane w rękopisach. W porównaniu do American Verse Project, praca przy Middle English Prose and Verse jest żmudna i wymaga znacznie większą ilość czasu spędzonego na nanoszeniu poprawek do tekstu. SGML Creation and Delivery - The Humanities Text Initiative Kategoria:Kolekcje